Sealed
by The Cat's Paw
Summary: There was no known way to actually kill Orochimaru, she knew this. The only thing she knew she could do, was seal him away. Forest of Death, implied time travel. EDIT: No pairings. :P


**So this little plot bunny popped into my head, and I did it all up at once, so now I'm posting it. :P**

 **Disclaimer and enjoy!**

 _ **Sealed**_

She watched the scene carefully, bowstring taut, waiting for an opening. The fight played out in front of her in the exact way it did so many times in her head, and she knew, _knew_ , when her one and only moment to strike would be. The arrow on the string practically quivered with anticipation, this was something she'd been preparing for, for _years_ now. Eyes surveyed the scene, and as her target's neck elongated, his fangs digging into young flesh, she loosed her arrow.

As Orochimaru's head shot back into place, the arrow connected, piercing his gut. His oomph was a mixture of surprise and pain, eyes darting around to find his attacker, as he _knew_ that it wasn't one of the children before him. Well, perhaps she should indulge him. Leaping through the trees, she closed the distance between them, until she was standing right in front of him.

" _ANBU_ ," he hissed. "Impossible. Konoha has no one capable of getting through my guard like this!"

She didn't respond, just stood there watching, waiting for the seals on the arrow to work. Ah, there it was. Orochimaru reached down to yank the arrow out, but as it fell down to the forest floor, she knew it was already done.

"Too bad for you, _ANBU_ ," he hissed at her. "But no arrow can kill me."

He launched at her then, most likely intending to kill her. She simply stood there, watching as the moment he moved even the slightest inch, the seal activated.

"Wh-what? How!?"

"The arrow contained a strong fuinjutsu," she told him, an almost bored expression on her face. "Perhaps it's true, no arrow can kill you, but a strong enough seal can lock you away forever, which should happen in mere moments."

"No!" Orochimaru roared in denial. "I am Orochimaru, a _Legendary_ Sannin! I cannot be taken down by the likes of _you_!"

She cocked her head at him. "The likes of me?" she asked. "You don't even know who I am."

She reached up slowly then, lifting her mask up enough for him to see her face as she smirked at him, before she lowered it back down. He gaped at her, then glared over her shoulder to where the two terrified gennin were.

"That is _forbidden_ ," he hissed.

"You're not one to talk on _forbidden_ , Orochimaru," she pointed out.

"Perhaps," he conceded. "But not even _I_ would be fool enough to mess with _Time_."

She simply shrugged, watching in satisfaction as the seal finally took hold, and Orochimaru was pulled into the small token that had been embedded in him when the arrow hit. Moving forward, she picked the token up, pocketing it. She closed her eyes briefly, before turning to the two gennin who were staring at her with a mixture of awe and wariness.

Pulling out a tanto, she made her way to them. The girl's eyes widened and she stepped in front of her team mate, kunai ready.

"Relax, Sakura," she told her. "I'm not going to hurt him. This tanto had been imbued with a special fuinjutsu that will remove that mark Orochimaru just placed on Sasuke's neck."

The girl seemed to consider this, then nodded and stepped aside. "Sit down, Sasuke," the elder spoke. "This might sting a bit…"

She plunged the tip of the tanto into his shoulder, ignoring his cry of pain as she did so. Tendrils of inky blackness swirled up the blade, absorbing everything that had only just been injected into him, _out_ of him. She yanked the blade out, holding it up to her eyes to see, even as she absentmindedly reached down to heal the would on his shoulder. Once she was satisfied, she stowed the weapon away, then stepped back.

"Your other team mate should be along soon," she told them. "Continue with the exams, and know this, I'll be watching to make sure all three of you become valued members of Konoha's ninja force."

Then she raised two fingers to her face and was gone in a poof of smoke.

 **So what did you think? The ANBU is a time travelling Sakura. I've focused a lot on time travel lately, I wonder when I'll get something out that's got nothing to do with it? That and alternate realities.**

 **Review please!**


End file.
